Operation: Matts' Present
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: Christmas is the time for giving to other. They didn't notice, no one noticed. I did. So for Christmas I've decided to give him what he wants, even if its not me... Mello/Near


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the known characters :P I do own the picture I drew to go along with my favorite scene though :P Viewable here: http : / / xxbluedazexx . deviantart . com /art/ Operation - Matts - Present - 1479 25848 (REMOVE SPACES)

* * *

They think I didn't notice. Those looks. The way their hands hands would linger. I noticed. I think I'm the only one who did.

I will admit, I am envious of it. All of it. They won't admit that they care for each other, but they do. I wish I was the one whom he loved. Christmas is a time for miracles and wishes, I could look upon a star and allow my desire to take control. I could... But I won't. I want him to be happy... And if its with Near, so be it. I'll watch in silence and cry alone. In a way, I hate him; I wish him dead and gone. But I'm thankful making my Mello happy, something I can't seem to do.

It hurts.

I shake that thought and watch, hidden in the shadows, and a tear rolls down. They sit on opposite sides of the room yes, not a word between them, and yet... Its almost like an electric current, like an invisable force, is between them, occasionally Mellos eyes will dart over to the colorless figure who doesn't notice and vice versa. The room's empty save for them, the twinkling Christmas lights casting a warm holiday glow in the otherwise dark room.

Everyone else in the orphanage is asleep, its only 8 but they can't help but want tomorrow to come, and normally Mello and I would be staying in his room talking about what we asked for for Christmas. Normally. But not this year. This year he sis in the room pretending to read, I haben't seen a page turn in ten minutes. The same with Near, a puzzle piece hasn't been put down in five.

And yet, by some miracle, they don't notice each others secretive glances. It amazes me how stupid the two unparalleled geniuses can be.

Finally, after what feels like hours, Near stands up, his puzzle still incomplete. "Goodnight Mello." He shuffles out of the room as Mello nods a farewell. In minutes he stands up and walks over to the toy of the sheep

His expression is soft as he brushes his fingers over each cardboard cut out. He loves him without a doubt. I know he'll never admit it though.

And thats why I'm here. To make him admit it. After he too leaves I move from my hiding spot. Operation: Matts' Present, is a go!

I move aside gifts, placing two beside each other, one labeled 'Mello' the other 'Near'. It looks obvious, their closeness, but I shrug it off. The gifts themselves are obvious. So is the next thing I hang up. A sprig of mistletoe, fake of course, is now dangeling from the ceiling over the small wrapped items.

There's no risk of them knowing its me. I'm sure of that. No traces or hints of my involvement. Mello'll suspect Linda, no doubt there. And Near will assume Mello.

Neither wil know of my sacrafice. That suites me just fine so I stand back and take a look at my handiwork. So its obvious, who cares! They wont notice til too late.

I'm shaking slightly as I walk down the hall, the tears are locked up til I reach my room. I hesitate by Mellos room and sigh. Soft snores and a single name invade my hearing from the room. The name breaks the barrier and the liquid falls. _Near_. Always Near. From the day the snow-like boy had arrived it was all about him.

Being better then Near, being smarter then Near, beating Near. And now... And now, being with Near. Being in love.

Another shake of my head. Now I'm thinking about Near! Whats so great about him anyway!? With Mello I can understand the attraction, but to each him own I suppose.

I change once I reach my own bedroom and flop backwards onto the bed. I have to remember, I'm doing this for Mello. I love him but he doesn't love me, at least, not like how I do.

And with that thought, I drift off.

-3-

The next morning I find myself beside Mello who's secretly sneaking glances at Near. He hasn't noticed the set up, neither has anyone else. Soon the rest of the homes children filter in and scamper for their gifts. Mello and Near move, searching for a package with their name on it.

And finally they find them after everyone else is sitting and opening their own.

They reach the spot at the same time and Linda looks up.

"Ooo! You're under mistletoe!" They look up. "You two gotta kiss, its the rules!" Near turns a very faint pink and Mello throws caution to the wind.

He leans down and I watch. I watch as their lips meet and the girls giggle and aw while the boys turn away. I watch as Nears frail arms wrap around his neck and entangle in those golden locks. I watch as Mello makes a slight moan. Finally, as they break apart, I turn away. The teachers don't come when we open gifts as the big kids and little kids are in two seperate wings for this event. They're with the small children.

I turn back to see whats happening and notice their clasped hands. A flush covers boths faces as they take their presents back to their seats, not sitting together beside me. The joy is blatent on my bestfriends face and I smile. Through my pain, I smile. Hes happy.

He and Near open their gifts in a comfortable silence. In Nears is a picture of the two I'd taken a few weeks ago. The same in Mellos. The picture i of them in one of the rare moments when they'd talk to each other without a care, as though they'd already admited they loved one and other.

Mellos face curled into a wider grin as Near smiled softly.

You know what? I am glad they're together now. Its hurts, yea, but it also makes me smile.

"Why don't you have your gift yet?" Mello is looking at me and I smile. I quickly get up and open a gift closest to me with my name printed on it.

Inside the box is a note. I knit my brows in confusion and open the folded paper. I almost gasped at the words. They were written in a hand I only knew 'cause of Mells slight obsession. My eyes flew over the words.

_Dear Matt,_

_Thank you. Yes, I noticed you each night; especially last night as you set up the mistletoe. I knew your plan and I know it has worked. I aslo know that you love him. He doesn't but I do. So I think you even more for giving him up. I won't tell him because you wouldn't want me to._

_-Near_

So I was wrong. Someone did notice my actions.

I look over at Near who sends me a cautious smile as he covertly snuggled into Mellos side. I smile back and feel a connection to Near. We both love the same man and, although he got him, we both would sacrafice our happiness for him.

I open up another gift and put the new game into my DS. The other teens leave for their own agendas leaving us three Whammy boys.

Near curls up on Mellos lap and pulls his mouth to meet his own in a kiss. Behind my electronic, I smile. As the game starts up a few words flash across the screen with a picture of Mello and Near kissing as the background. **'Well done Mail.'**

So as the day begins, I smile. Operation: Matts' Present, was a success and even L was proud of the outcome. Although how he knew escapes me, I smile anyway.

* * *

:D If you have a deviantart account, I'd appreciate your critique :D Also, reviews are very sweet!

~Julieann


End file.
